Captain Tsubasa Memories (2018)
Captain Tsubasa Memories (キャプテン翼 MEMORIES), fully titled Captain Tsubasa Memories: Kore wa Nankatsu Sho vs Shutetsu Sho Taikosen Tojitsu ni Okotta Hanashi (キャプテン翼 MEMORIES～これは南葛小VS修哲小 対抗戦当日に起こった話～, translated as Captain Tsubasa Memories: This Is A Story Happening On The Day That Opposed Nankatsu To Shutetsu), is a 14-page long oneshot of the Captain Tsubasa series. The oneshot was originally published by Shueisha in Grand Jump Premium #2018-05, on sale starting 2018-04-25. The story was released as part of the promotional efforts for the [[Captain Tsubasa (2018 TV series)|2018 Captain Tsubasa TV series]]. It was later compiled as an extra story in volume nine of Captain Tsubasa: Rising Sun. The story takes place just before the original Nankatsu vs Shutetsu match that took place at the beginning of Kids' Dream. As such, the story is considered part of the canon of the regular series, taking place between the events that occur in chapter 4 "The great responsibility of the football club" of the 1981 manga. Story In the morning of the day of the match between Nankatsu and Shutetsu, Tsubasa and Roberto are enjoying a meal prepared by Tsubasa's mother in her house. After finishing, Roberto and Tsubasa meet Ishizaki, Manabu and the rest of the Nankatsu football team as they gather for the last morning practice before the match. Meanwhile, Sanae wakes up in her house worried that she didn't finish the cheering flag that she was going to use for the match to support Tsubasa. Her mother and grandmother reassure her that she will be able to finish it since the match is going to take place in the afternoon. Her grandma comments that Sanae most like Tsubasa a lot and perhaps might become her husband in the future, a prospect that interest Sanae. In his house, Wakabayashi is training with his coach Mikami, while Urabe and Kishida rush from their businesses of their respective families in order to get ready to watch the much expected match. During the inter-school competition, Tsubasa decides on a whim to participate in 200 meters events winning it while dribbling. Ishizaki suggests that Tsubasa should also participate in other events to get more points than Shutetsu in the overall competition. The Nankatsu squad is amazed that Tsubasa has such an outstanding stamina, being good for both short and long runs, while Tsubasa wonders what is stamina. As Roberto is resting and thinking of Japan winning the World Cup with Tsubasa, Misaki leaves his father for a while in order to complete the changing school process. Taki, Takasugi, Izawa and Kisugi are sure that Wakabayashi will come to the match since he wanted to face Tsubasa once more. Tsubasa participates in the long jump competition once again dribbling and wins it as well, surprising the spectators and receiving the cheers from the Nankatsu gang. At this moment, in the Shizuoka harbor, Tsubasa's father takes a taxi in order to be able to watch to the match, while Sanae, with the help of her mother and grandmother, has successfully finished the Tsubasa flag that she was working on and is runnings towards the football field. A person indicates to Misaki that the people from Nanktasu and Shutetsu are probably in the football field where the last event of the inter-school competition is going to take place. When thinking about it, Misaki recalls meeting Tsubasa (dribbling with his ball) and Roberto in the streets as well as his recent encounter with Wakabayashi. Misaki thinks that the city is exciting and believes that something interesting is going to occur on the field. Gallery Grand_Jump_Premium_2018-05.jpg|Cover of Grand Jump Premium #2018-05 Captain Tsubasa Memories Tosho Card Next.jpg|Promotional Tosho Card Next Captain Tsubasa Memories Book Card Next letter.jpg|The letter that accompanied the promotional Tosho Card Next Category:Manga Category:One-shots Category:Side Stories